


A Day in the Life

by WritingNeverending



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime References, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending
Summary: A day could hold so much. A day could hold so little. A day could be so long, or so short. A day could be as heavy as iron, or as light as a breeze.---------------------------------------------------------------------Drabble collection covering a variety of different ideas, series, and characters. Ranges from character studies, to idea explorations, to just dumb jokes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 59
Kudos: 233





	1. "It'll be over soon." (Amphibia)

Marcy couldn’t wait to see the look on Anne’s face when she first saw what Marcy’s room looked like the entire way there. When Marcy threw open the doors, what she got was way better than anything her imagination could come up with. 

“No hoppity heckin’ _way_!” Anne wandered inside with eyes popping out of their sockets. “Girl, this whole business is just _your_ room?” 

Marcy nodded. “Sorry about the mess. Tend to keep to myself here.”

Anne either didn’t hear, or didn’t care. “Dude! The hotel’s got _nothing_ on this!” 

Anne sprinted inside and disappeared behind one of the bookshelves. Marcy simply giggled as she set her cape and gear aside and plopped down on her bed. If this was how Anne reacted to her room, wait until she saw what King Andrias’ chambers looked like. 

“You have your own _observatory_?!”

“They thought it’s less trouble than to let me hog the royal observatory all night.”

Marcy let Anne tire herself out, answering any questions that she asked with glee (”The slide goes all the way down to the war room.” “No, you can’t touch the alchemy set.” “Yes, we have indoor plumbing.”). Eventually, a panting Anne popped into sight and plopped right next to Marcy on the bed. The starstruck gleam in her eyes were beautiful.

Anne easily, casually laced her fingers with Marcy’s. Huh. So that’s what it felt like to have your heart skip a beat.

“Man. Things are really turning around. We’re back together, the king’s helping us with the music box, and this city has everything we need to figure out how to get us home. We just need to find Sasha, and then- and then-”

Anne turned to meet Marcy’s eyes. The smile on her lips was happiness itself made form.

“It’ll be over soon.”

The right thing to do was to smile back. 

Marcy waited until Anne returned to gaping over every little detail about the room before she let her smile fall.

It’ll be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about what Anne wants. thinking about what Marcy wants.


	2. "I don't hate you." (Amphibia)

"I don't hate you." 

Sasha stumbled. Her practiced stance fell apart. She nearly lost her grip on her sword.

Anne slid her sword back in its sheath. She stood there, without a weapon, arms open at her sides, and she's winning.

"I don't hate you, Sasha."

Of the dozens of blows they had traded, somehow, that sentence stung the most.

"No," she choked. "You're lying."

"You know me inside and out, Sash. You know when I'm lying."

Anne was right. She knew her tells. She couldn't see any of it. 

" _Why_?! I ruined you! I convinced you that I'm your best friend!" Her voice echoed against the walls of the ruins - a confession to the world, to Anne, and to herself. Sasha raised her blade, and pressed the tip against Anne's chest. "How can you possibly not hate me for what I did?!"

"I don't know. I have every right to hate you. Feels like I _should_ hate you. I just... don't." 

Sasha stumbled back. Her sword arm fell limp to her side. The piece of metal suddenly felt like the heaviest thing in the world. 

Anne took a step forward. "I'm not sure if we're still friends..."

"Stop!"

Another step closer. "But we are _not_ enemies." 

"Stop it..."

Strong hands on her shoulders coaxed Sasha to meet Anne's eyes. They glowed still - a brilliant blue. "You make me feel a lot of things. It's all muddled, and confusing, and messy, but I know for sure that hate isn't one of them."

Her sword clattered to the ancient stones, and disappeared down one of the cracks. 

"I don't hate you, Sasha Waybright."

Sasha let herself fall against Anne. Defeated. Drained. Sobs wracked her body. Ugly tears streaked down her cheeks.

She had never felt more relieved in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about what Sasha wants to hear. thinking about what Sasha needs to hear.


	3. "Alright, carry on." (The Owl House)

Luz has been progressing quite well in her study of magic. Seems some of the bootlickers at Hexside really do know their stuff after all. Not as well Eda, though. That's why she likes to give Luz a little test once in a while - see if her skills are up to snuff for an apprentice of The Owl Lady, and see if Hexside hasn't put a damper on her own natural creativity. 

There is something that bothers her, whenever they do these tests.

"Alright, Luz, show me what you got," Eda says, crossing her arms.

Across the field, Luz grins. She holds her paper glyphs aloft, keeping it between her fingers like a set of cards.

"Duel, set! Standby!"

There it is again. The kid keeps saying stuff like that. It has barely anything to do with the glyphs she's using. Not just at the start, but throughout the test, too. Eda can't make heads or tails of what any of the things she's spouting means. Next, she'll say she'll gain power with the help of some dark magician girl, a blue dragon with white eyes comes up a lot, and that she should fear the might of someone named Exodia? Eda's memory isn't the best, but she doesn't remember being taught any of these at Hexside.

"Hold up, kid," she interrupts, the grin on Luz's lips falling. "That thing you keep saying - that something they teach at Hexside nowadays?"

Luz blinks. A bead of sweat drops by the side of her face. "Didn't get it from Hexside, if that's what you're asking," she slowly says.

Eda pauses, then shrugs. Must be a human thing then. "Alright, carry on."

Luz's grin returns. She activates one of her glyphs and let it soar to the air.

"Three! Two! One! Let it _riiiiiip_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about how Luz is a huge fucking weeb.


	4. "Stop it, before I make you." (Amphibia)

_At noon, the forward scouts reported that the barbariants are amassing their forces near the final defensive line. Predictions estimate they will be ready to mount an attack at sundown. Armed assault is considered, but ultimately disregarded, due to the difficult terrain of the barbariant's position. The current plan is to sneak past enemy forces directly into the heart of the lair and plant a concentration of stinkshrooms that will hopefully drive back the queen of the horde. Though originally meant to be undertaken by myself, I encountered-_

Marcy felt a finger poke against her right cheek. She stopped herself from sighing.

"Anne..."

Anne pulled her hands away from where she's perched behind Marcy's chair. "Sorry! Sorry. I'll stop now."

Marcy shot her a pointed, doubtful stare, but returned to the parchment on her desk.

_I encountered unlikely allies in the form of my old friend Anne Boonchuy and the Plantars, a frog family from Frog Valley who took Anne under her care. The plan remains mostly the same. Our adventuring party ventured forth to the entrance of the lair and-_

Another poke, this time on the side of her neck. Marcy let out a little whine.

"Annie B, come on. I really do need to finish this report."

"I can't help it!" Anne wrapped her arms around Marcy from behind and buried her face in the crook of Marcy's neck. "You're just so... poke-able." 

Marcy reached up to ruffle Anne's bushy mess of a hair. She couldn't _not_ smile when Anne gets all clingy like this. "You get to poke me to your heart's content once I'm finished. Promise."

"But I wanna poke you _now,_ " Anne whined, lightly stomping her foot like a toddler. God, she's the cutest.

But then she poked Marcy on the arm. Then on the chin, on the nose, on the shoulders, over and over, giggling like some kind of angelic gremlin. With her arms around Marcy, her reach over Marcy's body was unlimited.

"Anne!" Marcy waved off the pesky invaders. "Stop it, before I make you."

There was a funny glint in Anne's eyes. "Oh, you're gonna _make me_?" Her sneer would've been insulting if it came from anyone but her. "With what? Your weak nerd arms?"

_Oh_. Marcy smirked. She asked for it.

Marcy rose from her chair and spun. She left no time for Anne to react. She caught both of Anne's naughty hands, pushed her all the way back to her king-sized bed, and pinned her down on top of the cushions. Marcy grinned down at Anne. Four months was a lot of time for her to bulk up.

"You were saying?"

"O-okay," Anne stammered, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, a pretty shade of red on her cheeks. " _Strong_ nerd arms."

Marcy released Anne's hands and stood up straight, but not before poking Anne on the nose.

"Now you stay on the bed until I'm done with my report. Then, we can have some fun. Understood?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

With a flair of her night gown, Marcy returned to her desk. She experienced no further interruptions until the report was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about how touchy feely these two are.


	5. "Things will never be the same again." (Amphibia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://fistraid.tumblr.com/post/627713909049163776/things-might-not-ever-be-the-same-again-but-maybe) piece of fanart. Please do check it out!

The invasion was successfully thwarted. The assailants that didn't fall or flee from battle were captured. One among them was someone who Anne subdued personally.

Anne watched the procession of war prisoners marching back towards Newtopia, and eventually, Newtopia's dungeons. Their hands are locked in iron chains, flanked on either side by Newtopian soldiers to dissuade any thoughts of escape. At the back of the line, one prisoner was sequestered away from the rest, wearing twice the amount of chains, flanked by twice the amount of guards. Newtopia didn't want one of the invasion's leaders to slip away from its grasp.

Anne made her careful approach. The sloshing of the shallow waters caught Sasha's attention. 

Sasha stopped. The soldiers stopped. Anne motioned for the guards to give them some space. They complied, but slowly, warily, hands tightly gripping their spears.

Anne met Sasha's eyes. The tension was thick, the silence suffocating, but Anne refused to back down. Never again.

"Come to gloat?" Sasha said finally. The venom in her voice, the glare carved on her brow, were all forced. Anne could tell.

"You think I want this?" Anne asked. "You think seeing my friend in chains makes me happy?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. Forced again. "Oh, don't give me that friend crap."

A wave of cold current lapped against their legs. Sasha couldn't quite meet her eyes after that. Anne hated hearing it, but Sasha hated saying it even more. 

"Things aren't the same between us," Sasha forced through gritted teeth. "Not anymore, Anne."

Anne breathed in, and out. This was a lesson she had to learn long and hard during her time in this world. A lesson Sasha needed to learn too.

"It isn't. It _shouldn't_."

Her words rang. She let the shifting waves fill the silence for the next few seconds. This was important. Anne needed to say it. Sasha needed to hear it. She had to get this right.

"If things stayed the same, I would still be afraid of you. If things stayed the same, you would still think it's perfectly fine to push me around however you want. If things stayed the same, neither of us would ever know what real friendship is like."

Anne took a step forward. She's determined, and filled with hope for the future.

"So you're right. Things will never be the same again."

Sasha took a step back. She's shocked, confused, even scared, and it was all real.

Sasha needed a smile, and Anne gave it to her.

"From now on, things will be better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about Grime's words, how it's not such a bad thing.


	6. "Makes my kokoro go doki doki." (The Owl House)

The Azura book club - _secret_ Azura book club - is slowly but surely becoming Amity's favorite part of every week. Being able to completely separate herself from school, from her parents, from Emira and Edric, and just immerse herself in the world of Azura for a few hours has been nothing short of a godsend. The fact that she's spending that time with Luz, alone, in an enclosed space, has absolutely nothing to do with it.

Okay, it has a little bit to do with it. A medium-sized amount to do with it.

Luz is... fascinating. Her insight into the world of Azura can sometimes be very different than Amity's. Luz would love parts of the story that Amity isn't fond of, and vice versa. Not that she minds much. Seeing the story from a different perspective has only increased her appreciation of it. But then sometimes Luz would use terms that Amity has never heard before as if it's normal.

"Oh! Oh! And that part where Hecate finally mastered that impossible fire spell just in time to save Azura's party? That part finally convinced me that Hecate is _totally_ waifu material," Luz would say, followed with a dreamy sigh. "Makes my kokoro go doki doki."

Waifu? Kokoro? What are these strange words? Is it a human thing? Amity wants to ask her, but Luz moves so fast that Amity has learned it's better to just nod politely.

"Anyway, what do you think about the new girls?" Luz continues immediately. Amity follows along.

"I like them so far. I like Marnie's charisma, I like her dynamic with everyone, and the moments showing off her bravery is great. Sara's intellect is handled really well, which I think led to some of my favorite parts of the book, and even her clumsier tendencies still endeared her to me." Amity frowns. "I'm... a little on the fence about Anna."

"Really? I think she's cool too. She's got an edge to her, sure, and I'm absolutely _not_ condoning the things she said about Azura's parents, but you can tell she's got a heart of gold deep down." Luz pauses, and looks up from her book to look at Amity. "Actually, she kinda reminds me of you, Amity. Well, the you before I actually got to know you, I mean."

Amity twists her lips, her eyes drifting down to the words on the page. It's just like Luz to figure out exactly why. 

Luz rights herself on her cushion. "I say we better keep an eye on these three. They're gonna be important down the line, I just know it. Getting _huge_ Rayearth vibes from them." 

And Luz does it again. Amity simply nods. She's not sure what a 'ray earth' is, but it must make sense for Luz if she's able to say it with such confidence.

"Oh! And the absolute glow-up that Kiria got in this book!" Luz squeals, jumping in her seat in that really cute way when she gets too excited. "Little guy ate a Devil Fruit and got himself a Stand!"

Amity quirks an eyebrow. Kiria drank from the Umbral Fountain which granted him a Lunar Familiar. There is no mention of any 'devil fruit' or a 'stand'.

"But- _ugh_! Can you believe the treatment that Mrs. Elaison got in this part?" Luz groans and pouts. "Like, she showed up, gave the party a Death Note, and then she just, poof! Banished to the Shadow Realm. _Not_ happy with that development."

What? Mrs. Elasion gave Azura the Jallal Grimoires before getting tricked into entering the Maze of Infinity. Amity flips back a few pages to make sure. Yes, there it is. Are they even reading the same book?

Luz continues without giving Amity any gap to interrupt her, rambling on using more and more terms that are completely foreign to Amity. She doesn't mind it much - Luz has a lovely voice - but she prefers knowing exactly what the heck Luz is talking about.

"And having that branch develop in that path doesn't really work, since it means the acolytes are now basically Transmuters, but _worse_. Right? Amity?"

Amity blinks. Oh cramity. Luz is staring at her expectantly.

"Uh- um-"

Amity bites her lip. Maybe it's best to come clean.

"Sorry, I... sorta stopped following you five minutes ago."

" _Nani?!_ "

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about how pretty prim perfect Amity fell in love with a fucking weeb.


	7. "In your dreams." (Amphibia)

The button was pushed. A giant pane of moldy glass slammed down from the ceiling, completely cutting Marcy off from Anne and Sasha. Just like Sasha said it would.

"Oops?" Marcy squeaked, looking over her shoulder with a sheepish smile.

Sasha sighed. "Marcy, I swear to god."

The walls hissed. Hidden doors on Anne and Sasha's side of the glass slid open. More of those weird frog-bots came clunking out. For a bunch of soulless automatons, they didn't seem too happy on seeing intruders in their ruins.

"MARCY, I SWEAR TO GOD."

"Hold on, hold on! I know how these traps work!" Marcy rapidly flipped through her notebook. "Aha! There's gotta be a switch to disarm it in the next room. Brb!" 

"Marcy! You- and she's gone." Sasha slapped her palm against her face, watching the tail end of Marcy's cape disappear into the dark. "One of these days, she's gonna get us all killed."

"Come on, Sash. This isn't so bad." Anne glanced about at the bots surrounding them both, keeping up a smile, like she always did. "There's only like, what, twenty?"

More hidden doors slid open. More frog-bots climbed out. More problems to deal with.

"Okay, thirty is... worse, but, y'know, it's still-"

"Stop." Sasha breathed out a sigh again as she slid her sword from its sheath. "Let's do this."

Anne was ready, sword drawn, teeth bared, glaring down the frog-bots. The way she's able to turn on a dime from sunshine and smiles to hardened warrior just like that was honestly impressive. Kinda hot, too.

They dove into the fray without hesitation. Hours of training and dozens of skirmishes had turned them both into a well-oiled, swordfighting machine. They were deadly on their own, but together, nothing could stop them, least of all a bunch of rusted, busted bots built in the last millennia. They knew how the other fights better than the back of their hands; all their strengths and weaknesses. Sasha knew Anne's footwork was too rigid, and Anne knew Sasha puts too much weight into her swings. They covered each other until the result was a hair's breadth away from perfect. How they fight should be considered a goddamn work of art. A dance, of beauty and steel.

The fight came to a natural lull. Sasha and Anne stood back-to-back as the frog-bots toed past the scraps of their fallen comrades. They had barely broken a sweat.

"Downed six." Sasha smirked.

Anne shot back with a grin. "Eight."

Sasha groaned. 

"You goin' soft on me, Waybright?" Anne laughed.

Sasha scoffed, smiling. "In your dreams."

Their attention returned to the advancing machines. The unheard music had started back up. The music was on the rise.

The dance was not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about girls with swords.


	8. Follow your heart, she said. (Amphibia)

The door to Marcy's room swung open with a long whine. The mushroom light from behind her cast a long shadow inside, matching the shade cast by the setting sun from the open window. The room was a mess, left in the exact same state as it was from the sleepover the night before. Her bed sheets were left in disarray. A mountain of furniture was stacked on top of the newly-discovered hatch in the middle of the room. She really should tidy them up.

Marcy entered the room like a ghost. She unclipped the cape around her neck and left it in a heap on the floor. She kicked off her boots, letting it scatter to different corners of the room. She really should close the doors behind her, gather up her discarded outfit, and get a proper change of clothes. 

She really should start listing the equipment she'd need for the journey to the temples. She really should look into exactly what those creatures in the basement were and how they could possibly become intangible like that. She really should think about the king, about his words, about the proposition.

But she won't. She can't. 

She shouldn't have slammed her journal to the floor. Shouldn't have screamed her lungs out. Shouldn't be sobbing on her knees.

Follow your heart, she said.

So why can't she follow hers?

Marcy swallowed. Sniffed. Breathed. Breathed. _Breathed_.

She should sleep. Give herself time to cool down. In the morning, her head will be clearer and she could start setting things in motion. Should be. Better be.

Marcy flopped down onto the bed, wrapped herself in the tangled sheets, and closed her eyes.

_Oh_.

The sheets. They still smell like Anne.

She really, really, really shouldn't cry again.

But she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about poor, lonely Marcy.


	9. "Boscha happened." (The Owl House)

“Amity?”

Amity, and the abomination she’s riding on, stops, turning to face Willow. She looks down from her perch on the abomination’s shoulder.

She blushes a bit. She clearly doesn’t want to be seen like this. “O-oh! Willow. Gus. Uh, good morning.”

“Travelling in style, I see,” Gus remarks, regarding the abomination with a polite nod.

“Well, I... don’t really have another choice.” Amity frowns. It’s not a good look on her.

“What happened to your crutch?” Willow asks.

The frown turns into a scowl. “Boscha happened.” 

Willow’s blood runs cold. Something threatens to explode inside her, but she’s able to limit it to clenched fists and gritted teeth. Beside her, Gus grimaces.

“But it’s... fine, really. Edric’s on his way to get me another crutch. He’ll be here before first period ends.”

Amity sighs. It’s not fine. She’s not fine.

“I suppose I’ll see you two later.”

Amity leaves. Willow waits until she disappears around a corner.

“Gus, that invisibility spell you started learning last week. How good are you with it?”

“A solid seven on a scale of one to ten. Why?”

Willow turns in the direction of the greenhouse, and beckons Gus to follow. “Time for a surprise test.”

* * *

Amity hears the commotion on her way to third period. She’s among the last ones to arrive on the scene, thanks to her crutch. Thank Titan she gets to witness it in time.

Boscha is upisde down, hanging from the ceiling, held there by a mass of thick, honey-colored goo. Every time she thrashes about or tries to use magic to escape, some kind of large, multi-headed, onyx-colored orchid shoots up more of the goo, rendering any of her progress moot. Some of the teachers and staff have also arrived, but they have trouble getting any closer without the orchid’s other heads shooting at them with the goo as well.

“Oh my. How unfortunate.”

Amity jumps. Willow is suddenly next to her, looking far too disinterested in the chaos unfolding in front of her.

“That’s a very rare plant from the subterranean caves in the southern edge of the Boiling Isles. The school got a batch of its seeds a month ago. It’s normal most of the time, unless it gets exposed to light. Then it thinks it’s natural predator is around and it gets really defensive and angry. Looks like Boscha somehow mistook the container where it’s kept in with her pencil case, and then she placed the container in her bag, and the container is cracked just enough that the flash of a scroll camera is able to provoke the plant.”

Willow pulls out something from her pocket and tosses it into the trash can to be mulched into nothing. Amity’s almost certain it was a pencil case.

“The container looks like a pencil case?”

“No.”

Amity suddenly realizes that Gus isn’t with Willow.

“But don’t worry. It’s surprisingly harmless. The worst thing Boscha has to worry about is the smell. That sap gets everywhere, and the smell is said stick around for months. Once it realizes there’s no natural predators around, it’ll let her go. She just has to stop all that squirming and screaming.”

In front of them, Boscha continues to yell and curse and flail about in increasingly desperate anger. Willow’s poker face can give veteran poker players a run for their money.

“Do you know the smell gets worse the longer you let the sap sticks to you?”

Amity is torn between a wide-eyed stare and a smug smile. That is scary. And amazing. And _wow_ , she really did make her social life better. 

“Yeah. That’s real unfortunate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about Willow deciding to stop being nice, and just going apeshit


End file.
